Zed Wars
by Kurotalia13
Summary: Yes. I decided to take Hetalia and zombies, put them in the same town, add an OC or two, and see how they deal. Read it to find out what happens, this is my first ever fanfic EVER so please be nice! I'm also a preteen so be nicer. Rated T to be safe. If anyone could tell me what genre this is, that would be helpful. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am lying on my back, the sun shining on my now tanned face. The grass beneath me is soft.

Wait…

Soft?

Grass?

I shoot upwards, opening my cobalt orbs as I do so. Luckily, the field I managed to fall asleep in is isolated. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. If any survivor, if there are any, were to look at my face, I'm sure the signs of insomnia would show all too clearly. It's been like that ever since 'The Incident', as I have started to call it. I feel guilty, I could have prevented it. But no, I encouraged him, just the slightest bit. I'm supposed to be the one who thinks _and _speaks out. The world could breath, I could have a job, and my older half-brother could be alive. I wish I could return to the past, I think as I move to better cover. I think back to that day…

-Flash Back-

Alfred, my older half-brother, was in the science lab.

"Alfred F. Jones, what are you doing in here?" I demanded with my irritated-but-calm voice.

"Nothing, dude, sis!" He said in his quiet voice. By quiet I mean as loud as me when I snap and scream.

"Al…" I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"Okay, fine! Mattie showed me my grade and I don't wanna fail and stuff 'cuz heroes don't fail~!" He wailed.

"… So why are you in here?"

"Extra credit!" He shouted, causing me to rub my ears, fearing I may never hear again.

"You could have asked one of us for help…" I grumble, still massaging my ears.

"No way, dude, heroes don't ask for help!" Him and his fantasies…

"Then… I'm your sidekick?" Gotta speak their language.

"Cool, dude! Ette!"

Then I helped. Well, I think we are _both _complete failures at chemistry. Is it _supposed _to glow white and smell like rotting flesh?

"… Dude, I think you ruined it." Yeah, _I _ruined it.

"Get rid of it, you're going to make me sick."

"Sure thing dude! Ette!"

He ran out the door, his silly little cowlick bobbing up and down. Following his ridiculous blonde head I think 'Crazy American.'

-Alfred's PoV-

I run out the door with Ameda following me, because I'm the hero! I ran down the street, my sidekick still following. We ran into the cemetery panting. Well, sis was panting, but not me 'cuz heroes don't pant!

"Al… What… Are… We… Doing here!" She wheezed, catching her breath.

"Well the stuff smells like dead guys, why not?" It makes _perfect _sense!

"… Idiot." She said, but she didn't mean it because…

_**I'M THE HERO!**_

"Well, let's do it, I'm bored out of my mind and I want to see what happens." That's all the encouragement heroes need! I poured the stuff onto the old looking grave.

"Just keep waiting~ Just keep waiting~ Waiting, waiting, just keep waiting~"

"Al, shut up!" She growled. It was kinda loud for her, but not really.

"Just keep waiting, waiting, waiting~" I could hear some kind of moan, but that was pro'lly my sidekick; she doesn't tell me what to do though!

"Alfred F. Jones, we have to leave right this second." That was her way of being serious, acting calm and using people's full names.

-Ameda's PoV-

There were hands shooting up from some of the oldest graves, why on _earth _would I let him do this?

"No way, I'm the hero, my sidekick can't te-" And his eyes lost their life, one of the owners of the hands had gotten out of their grave and bitten him, my older brother. My dear older brother.

"Alfred!" I screamed uselessly. He was gone, a moaning, brain eating, flesh sucking, mindless _monster _had taken his place. I reached under my baby blue sweater for my pistol; Alfred had taught me how to aim when I was little.

"Al… I'm sorry." I said in a loud but wavering voice, I was about to cry, wasn't I? When was the last time I cried? I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe it was when our cat died. I was seven. When I finally get the nerve to shoot, my arm burns with pain at the recoil. I looked up, I only hit him in the stomach, much lower than what I was aiming for.

"Alfred, you could have been the hero, but you foolishly left your back exposed. From this moment on, I will show no remorse or guilt. There is no greater crime than shooting at one's own family. Goodbye." I whispered, taking one last look at my brother before leaving.

Ten minutes later I am hiding from the slowly growing stream of them, after working up the courage I take my phone out and call my younger brother. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His soft innocent voice asks cheerfully, I take a big breath before talking.

"Matthieu, Alfred is a zombie."


	2. Chapter 1

I remember when sis called; I may have dropped the phone. I might have even hung up. The clearest parts in my memory were the words she said. The words that struck me like arrows to skin.

"Mathieu, Alfred is a zombie."

I couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. I stood abruptly and left the café I was currently eating lunch in, greatly confusing my new Cuban friend, Ramon. I'm running. Am I really? I can't feel my legs, my mind is blank, my brain stopped working. So am I _really_ running? I can't think, nothing makes sense. It wasn't possible! Not Al, he would _never _die on us. But he did, didn't he? He wouldn't _ever _let this happen. He was too much of a stupid hero to think anything could happen to him. I'm being ridiculous, Al didn't die on purpose, and he had a _reason _to be the hero. He was the oldest out of the three of us and cared for us ever since we were on the streets.

Low moaning and groaning interrupted my train of thought. Quickly grabbing my rifle, I rushed and took cover behind a haystack in case they broke into the barn I've taken as my home since the Zed came.

"H-help me…" I could hear a human being. A real living homo sapien! I glanced around and grabbed the flamethrower I had taken from a pawn shop. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was the hugest army of Zed I had ever seen. I was frozen in shock until I heard the survivor's groans of pain, which snapped me out of it. Lifting my flamethrower I glance down at Ramon. Wait, Mongo? Mongo is the survivor? The flamethrower blasted fire out, catching me off guard, knocking me over. When I got back up I was prepared for the recoil, and was able to help Mongo to the barn. On the way inside, a Zed grabbed my leg, she was missing the bottom half of her body, black goo-like blood covered her torso as well as her jaw. It seemed that when she was bitten the Zed responsible had had ripped the skin around her mouth off. My reflexes kicked in and before I knew it I had shot her brains out with my rifle, spurting the black blood all over me.

The brains, blood, and guts that I used to feel green about a year ago were nothing to me now. I felt no remorse or hesitation in killing the Zed. The death that I've experienced over the past few months is now normal. It bothers me how much I have to kill to survive. Life has become survival of the fittest, but I don't want to live that way! I want to live like a _human, _not some animal that'll eat anything he lays his eyes on.

The cows, chickens, pigs and I have a sort of deal. I provide hay and keep them safe, they help me eat. I'm sure a lot of other people are hiding in trees, afraid to go look for food because they're _everywhere._ I'm treating Mongo's leg. How did he survive out there? Good question.

"Matthew? Is that you?" He remembered?

"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving the café without further notice, my sister called and I was in too much shock to register anything. When I came to my senses I started preparing for the Zed." I explained myself.

"Well it's nice to have company, even if you _are _Alfred." He smacked the now crestfallen Canadian, who is me.

"Ow… I'm Mathieu, remember?" I sighed; he _just _said my name…

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." He patted my shoulder somewhat gently, as if I was a fragile doll of some sort.

"It's okay…" I mumbled, standing and almost breaking a chicken egg. That would be bad.

"I have to milk the cows." I state after looking outside; the sun was rising.

"Cows? What cows? Shouldn't th-" He then spotted a cow.

"And please try not to step on the eggs."

"Can I pick them up for you?"

"Sure, just don't take the ones the chickens want." Those are some _mean _chickens.

We chatted idly as we did our jobs, talking like normal people, not a measly pair of humans running from the ever growing horde of Zed, milking cows, collecting eggs, trying not to get kicked in the face, pecked to death, or step in what would be our food.

It's nice having company.

**A/N- RAR. I DID CHAPTER TWO. In case you didn't know, here are the countries human names (thus far)**

**Alfred, Al- America**

**Matthew, Matt, Mattie, Mathieu- Canada**

**Ramon, Mongo- Cuba**

**Ameda- Just some random fan character**

**Yush. Oh yeah, Ameda, France, and Canada are the only ones who call him Mathieu. Just because. It's my head cannon or whatever. My largest Hetalia head cannon is that Hungary/ Japan sells gay pictures of other countries to Hungary/ Japan. Take that.**


	3. Chapter 2

Grah. I'm hungry. Heroes should never be hungry! But that's okay, heroes always come prepared! My hand slowed halfway to my pocket, prepared for what? Darn, it rotted. Wait, do burgers even rot? What is this made of anyway? Besides, if I'm a zombie, wouldn't the thought of rotting meat appeal to the hero? Whoa. Dude. Maybe I'm like some super-duper _undercover _hero! Like superman's secret identity! Oh wait, my sister thinks I'm a zombie, doesn't she? That's -ow- bad. Ow. Ow. Owww. I think someone shot me in the stomach. Ow. Last week. Ow! Jesus! Wait, heroes don't feel pain! I'm totally just putting an act on to fool the enemy! Ow. Zombie-Alfie the hero is hurting. The hero groaned, but totally not in pain! I'm thirsty, were did I put my soda? Hmm…

**A/N- I'm sorry, this is a filler because I can. I had written this on paper just like my other chapter and prologue. I just _felt _like putting this in. It's funny, isn't it? And one more thing, I love reviews. Reviews are awesome. You should review. This is also my first fanfic. Be nice.**


	4. Chapter 3

Gunshot after gunshot, as per usual. Sighing, I was backed up against a tree. I suddenly miss the ridiculously peaceful meadow I had woken up in. Growling, I grabbed the scythe that had been strapped to my back the whole time, perfect for situations like these. Seeing as I was surrounded by an army of Zed, I lifted my 'Death Scythe', as I have been calling it, and swung it in front of me. A couple dozen Zed were down, seeing as it was a rather large scythe. I wonder if I knew any of them. Hmm… There's that girl from Taiwan. I suddenly feel bad, my friend, Kiku Honda, had been much too shy to ask her out. I wonder if he's still alive…

A cold, clammy, decaying arm shook me out of my thoughts and I whirled around, slicing a medium sized circle around me. I cut through wave upon wave of them, but their numbers seem to be increasing instead of vice versa.

"_**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"**_

What was that? That's freaky! Freakishly creepy! What's making that sound? Apparently a large (vertically) Russian man was laughing in irritation and annoyance. A small, frail zombie girl seemed to have bitten him, several times, ripping the material of his long coat's sleeve. H seemed ready to beat her, not with his fists, but with a bloodstained water pipe! My mind noted that there was red blood amidst the black goo, but I wasn't thinking aboot that. Oh dear, I just turned Canadian. **(A/N- Lol, now she's speaking 'proper' English) **The girl was quite adorable; her raven-black hair reached her mid-back area, her bangs hanging in her eyes, which I couldn't identify the color of. Her petite mouth hung open slightly; the sleeves of her long grey dress were too long, and fell limply from her hands. Did I mention she was about to be murdered?

"Stop!"

I stealthily stole the man's pipe with my scythe, rather foolishly I might add.

'That was stupid, wasn't it?' I thought to myself. The little girl bit him again.

"That was not very nice, da?"

His voice was so childish, Russian, and just plain _evil _that I shivered. Was he talking to me or the girl? Nothing could be heard in the desolate wasteland we called Earth, the army had mysteriously disappeared as soon as I heard the Russian man's laugh.

"H- Hello…" I stuttered, scared and not sure what to do. The man's face fell.

"You are scared of me." He stated, it wasn't a question. Of course, the absolutely childish voice was so childish it made me feel guilty.

"You… umm… Frightened me with your laugh?" It was clear he didn't believe me.

"Da." His voice made it seem like he was hoping to be able to talk to someone without scaring them.

I foolishly reached up and tried to pull his cheeks into a smile. Key word: foolishly, seeing as he was a head taller than me. He smiled at my futile attempts, but this smile was warm, not bone-chilling and creepy.

"I kill dead girl now, da?" Dead? Oh wait, the girl. I had momentarily forgot aboot her.

"No, we're taking her with us." I stated firmly.

"Why?"

I don't answer, leaving a silence in the air. Because, well, the answer is 'I don't know.' The girl is behind me, hiding. I sense the Russian is immune to the Zed's bite, but I know _I'm _not. Glancing around, I spot a 'sanitary' mask on the ground; if you could call it that anymore (it was filthy!) After placing it on her, I picked her up. She didn't weigh much, as she is only around three feet tall. She is warm, as if she is still alive, perhaps she was recently bitten. She clings to the front of my sweater.

"What are your names?" I ask them, still not answering his question.

He raises his eyebrow in confusion before answering- "I am Ivan Braginski. I have two sisters, but the pretty one is very scary…" He and I shivered. Who could be _that _scary? The girl snuggled into me.

"How aboot you?" I asked, deciding I would have a half-Canadian accent from now on.

Unfortunately, I forgot she was only a Zed and therefore cannot speak. She moaned. Wonderful. Weird little moan-y thing. Wait…

"I'll just call you Moni."

"You will join mother Russia now, da?" Cue the smile.

"I do not wish to join mother Russia," He stopped smiling "At the moment."

**A/N- Yes, and now, for those of you who don't know, Ivan Braginski is Russia. Damn spell check wanted to change it to Babinski… GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE. Bye now! **


	5. Chapter 4

… Brains… I appear to be dead… But still alive…. Brains… Ow… Is that Natalya? ….. Wow… I really want a hamburger…..Brains…. and a coke….. Ow … Brains ….. _**BRAINBURGER**_…BRAINS…. So dark…. Where the cheeseburger am I?... So…. hard…. to….. complete…..thoughts….. Brains… Pro'lly because I'm a zombie….

_**BBBBRRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNSSSSSS**_

_**AMERICA!**_

**A/N- I am soooo sorry for the filler chapter! And special thanks to my first watcher, MorbidCheese, who helped me get off my lazy butt and type this up by being _my first watcher. _*hint hint* MorbidCheese gets a virtual cookie. No, _two _virtual cookies! I still need to have review so you can say what a horrible story I have! Lol, JK. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Next chappie will have Canada! SQUEE! Natalya is Belarus, who is Russia's younger, pretty, and scary sister.**


	6. Chapter 5

Mongo was trying to build a fire, something I had already tried and failed at doing, but maybe he has a lighter, I remember him smoking before this. I was looking for an object to use as a frying pan of sorts.

"Hamburger…" Where did that come from? It almost sounded like…

"Coke…" Alfred!

"Al…?"

I rushed outside, ignoring Mongo's shouts for me to stay. I had to confirm he was Zed with my own eyes.

"…Ow…" Pain? Zed doesn't _feel _pain! Is he alive?

"Brainburger!" … What?

I finally saw him, wandering around, soaking wet (why?), dried blood caking his stomach area, the apparent cause for his pain, seeing as he was clutching it.

"Al?" I questioned again, utterly confused.

"Ma..?" No. Just no.

"Alfred…" I grumbled, I couldn't even _tell_ if he was Zed or not. "What in the name of _maple _are you talking aboot?"

"Mattie!" He randomly lunged forwards and hugged me. I didn't hug back though, the hug didn't feel right, he wasn't crushing my ribs and squeezing my torso so much that my lungs contracted and I couldn't breathe. What? That's his _normal _hug. This one isn't _normal._

"Al?" He groaned, causing me to wrench myself out of his grip, he _was _Zed! But he didn't even _try _to bite me.

"So… hungry…hamburger…brains…coke…thirsty…brains…food…" So on and so forth.

What if he's only _half _Zed? Is that even possible? Could it be possible that Natalya is in the distance? Should I help Al? Wait, go back one question…

"_**Marry me… Marry… Me…" **_

Oh dear maple it is.

**A/N- Hehehe… Belarus! Yush! Next chappie is in her PoV. Last chapter, I said MorbidCheese was a watcher. I meant follower. I'm sorry, I thought I was on DeviantArt for a second. Also, special thanks to Fiora Elric, who is now the first person to fave my story! Woo! Virtual cookie to you! I also have a Fictionpress account! You should check it out! I only have 10 views on my story over there so it makes me sad! *goes and puts link to fictionpress account on profile* I'm also in my last class of the day! That's when I post all my stuff. In my last class. WEIRD.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Please read the A/N at the bottom, it's imporant.**

"Marry … Me… Marry me…" I wonder where big brother is. My stupid sister Katyusha better not be hiding him in her shirt, she should burn in the pechka for the very _idea_!

"You should burn… Burn…" Chuckling evilly, I voiced my sadistic thoughts.

"Umm… Natalya?"

My head snapped upwards, towards the voice. 'Nobody is there, you are hearing things.' I told myself, but still… I keep looking; maybe they know where big brother is.

"Natalya?" The voice asked again, this time not stuttering.

"Do you know where big brother is?" I respond, demanding. If the voice does not tell me… I will dispose of him.

"N-Natalya? It's m-me, Matthieu. B-but you probably don't remember me…" Hmm… he knows my name at the very least and claims to be 'Matthew'… I remember having a class with him, I think.

"Matthew Williams? The quiet Canadian boy nobody ever notices or remembers?"

"Y-you know I'm here?" He questioned nervously.

"I don't know and I don't care _where _you are, " insolent fool "I just know you are here and you don't know big brother."

"O-oh…"

"Show yourself, I do not enjoy talking to air!" Stupid, who does?

"Sorry! I-I'm right in f-front of y-you…" He was not visible. It irks me.

"Fool, I will spare you if you give me a pick-axe" These dead people keep biting me. It is annoying. Big brother always loved pick-axes.

"O-Ok, there should be one-"

"Go get it." I am not patient right now.

"O-Ok." He turned to go get it, wherever he is.

"Brainburger…"

"Shut up, ідыёт!" Insolent fool.

**A/N- I am so sorry to anybody that cares about this fic. I lost inspiration so I won't be posting for a while. ідыёт means idiot in Belarusian (Says google translate). Here is the promised Belarus chapter, this is how I picture her. Belarus=Natalya. America sorta jumped in at the end but... That's all cool. Russia and Belarus are imune to the zombie bites (I think I mentioned that already), so they honestly just think the zombies are annoying. Again, _I won't be posting for a while_ so don't expect anything anytime soon. I started writing an actual book, so I've been working on that. I only finished the first chapter of it, so... Don't expect ANYTHING. Good bye. This chapter was only 265 words. The first chapter of my book is 1,864. That is just sad. Very sad.**


	8. Please read, it's important

**Hi. Um... Yeah, Kuro here... I am so sorry... If anyone actually liked this... I have abandoned it, if you want to adopt this fic, go right ahead, because I am certain I won't continue. I feel kinda guilty, but I don't watch Hetalia anymore. I can't continue and the OC I made has been replaced at least five times and now I have a different OC entirely. I know nothing about the personalities of the countries anymore, and I'm sickened by my writing style because I have improved greatly. If you're interested I have a fictionpress account and a story there that I still have ideas written out for. I'm still Kurotalia13 on FP and such, I'm trying to type up the next chapter. I warn you, it has cussing and lesbians, just in case you're against that kinda stuff. Here's a description (sorta):**

**Alex is abused by her mother and doesn't know what to do with her life until Caroline comes along. Her father left at an early point in her life an her mom became a drunk. The only person she has told is Logan, a woman who owns an obscure music store. Alex grows a crush on Zachary, a friend she met through Caroline. While she struggles with her feelings, Logan helps out by telling her about how she became a bisexual.**

**... Yeah, don't ask. But I've been told that it's very good, so check it out. Please. If you're old enough. *nervous***


End file.
